


Malgré les liens

by Neechu



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen, Nuit du FoF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est difficile de toujours être sur la même longueur d'ondes, malgré tout ce qui nous unis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malgré les liens

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** L'oeuvre fantastique qu'est le cycle de L'Héritage appartient à Christopher Paolini.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11298408/1/Malgr%C3%A9-les-liens).  
>  Cet OS est écrit pour la **[62ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Boursouflure"** en une heure. 

Eragon serre les dents.

Il a passé la journée à cheval et Brom, à son image, n'est pas très conciliant.

Saphira est restée silencieuse car ils ont beau être liés par quelque chose de plus fort que tout au monde, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il lui en veut de l'avoir sauvé et elle est déterminée à lui faire comprendre qu'elle est une dragonne.

 _Sa_  dragonne, certes, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit obéir au moindre de ses caprices.

Pas qu'elle n'est pas triste pour Garrow, mais la vie d'Eragon est pour elle la chose la plus précieuse au monde et elle ne prendra jamais le risque de le voir mourir. Et pour ça, elle ne s'excusera pas.

Le seul remord qui la ronge, c'est de le voir souffrir. Ses écailles n'ont rien à voir avec le poil soyeux d'un chat, et les cuisses du jeune homme ne guériront pas de si-tôt. Elle ne peut pas s'en excuser non plus, elle est une dragonne, pas un chaton.

Eragon non plus ne dit rien. Il sait tout ça lui aussi.

Une fois le campement établi pour la nuit, il s'assoit avec bonheur dans le ruisseau qui coule non loin. Il entend à peine les préventions de Brom sur le fait d'être les fesses à l'air dans l'eau, le moindre tissu sur ses cuisses où la chair commence doucement à cicatriser est juste une véritable torture.

Pourtant, il sait qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

Il ne doit pas céder à l'angoisse, ni à la panique, car ce n'est que le début.


End file.
